The Clash : Alpha VS Omega
by GigaDigger17
Summary: The multiverse theory...some say it's fake, some say it's religion. But Jason "the alpha " Rodgers is about to find out first hand the truth . The hard way
1. Chapter 1

The portal

Jason's life had been amazing after the war that he lost his memory in . He had gotten married to Luna and "the renegade " (who's name was Isaac) became his best friend . James became his brother as well when he married Jason's sister Sally Rodgers . But this story isn't about love and the war . It's about the theory of the multiverse. And how this theory was about to become reality...

Jason stands ontop Stark tower with his arms crossed smiling at the New York sunset . He felt something squeeze against him and he noticed arms and little (well little compared to him ) hands with the ring. He smiles and turns to his wife , Luna Rodgers. They hug and hold each other as the sun goes down . Then suddenly , a bright flash of light erupts and a portal opens . Jason begins to feel weightless as he's pulled into the portal with Luna desperately trying to hold onto him . She loses her grip and Jason is sucked into the portal as he sees her crying face and Luna screaming his name as he loses consciousness .

Jason crouched on top the water tower in the dark city of New York. But this isn't our Jason. This is another Jason in another world among countless others . He crouched on the tower in his usual attire of a leather jacket and black denim jeans. He had a buff body build with tan skin . His hair was blonde , but he had sky blue streaks going through his hair . He considered it a side effect of his powers. Jason always watched this alley cause this was where the Junkies came to throw deals for their thrills . He jumped down landing ontop a person with a satisfying thud . The junkies were terrified when they saw the figure stand up and brush the dust off his jacket as he smiled "ya guys know you shouldn't be doin this stuff , cause when you do I gotta pound you. Or is that the new thrill or something?" Jason shrugged and took off his jacket carefully placing it on the dumpster. His sis had given him that jacket before she ... Passed away . And he wasn't gonna get it torn up.

The first Junkie had drawn a knife and ran at Jason only to be met by a fist crashing into his nose dropping him instantly . Jason didn't like using his powers unless necessary. He hurt too many people as it was right now. The second and third came at him with knives of their own and he knocked them both out by bashing their heads together . Jason pulled the jacket back on sighing " man you guys are weak. I need a real challenge . " he stole one of the junkies motorcycles and wondered how drug addicts had such nice toys. Well it was his bike now. That was when the portal opened. Something... Some ONE had hit him , and he didn't like it. He stood up brushing himself off as the other guy did the same .

When both Jasons looked up they shared the same wild expression . They looked almost exactly alike, minus distinct differences . Such as one Jason had blaze red hair whereas the other had blonde and blue hair . But both had the same buff build and the same fire in their eyes .

"Jeez how many times is gov doom gonna make another me?" Noir Jason took his jacket off and hung it from the motorcycle handlebar

"Gov Doom? Look guy I don't know you I just wanna get back to my house and my girl so if you could point me to stark tower-" Jason was cut off by noir laughing " you mean that place ?" He points at a giant pile of rubble. Alpha Jason looks at the pile in disbelief and looks back at noir ," no... You're lying!" Alphas hands ignite in flames as Noir looks in surprise "oh this IS gonna be fun" Noir said as he cracked his knuckles. As he did that lightning begin to arc up and down his arms and he smiled .

At the last second both Jasons ran at each other yelling simultaneously "BRING IT ON!"

Hope you like this spin off story. To clear things up alpha Jason is the Jason from the last story whereas Noir is the new Jason that we saw with the leather jacket . Ok if you like then leave an awesome review for me ! You guys are my reasons to be writing this and it's all worth it when I see your likes, follows, and reviews !


	2. Chapter 2

The fight lasted about thirty minutes. The street was cracked and scorched from the sheer power. Both Fighters were out of breath, but neither had a scratch on them. Alpha took a deep breath and looked around. "Were you aiming at me or the street?" Alpha said as he stood . Noir shrugged and pointed at a flaming tree . "Depends, were you aiming at me or that tree ? " he replied .

"Well you're definitely not a clone , you're too strong to be that . So then what are you ? And why do you look like me ?" Noir asked. Alpha shrugged , held out an open palm, and absorbed the fire "I told you already , I'm Jason Rodgers. I'm not sure how I got here exactly. I was in Stark tower with my wife , and then I was sucked into a portal ." Noir raked a hand through his hair and said "A portal huh?And a wife? Hell the only action i get is my left hand so you're definitely not Jason Rodgers cause that's me. But I know a guy that can help us . Just follow me-" his sentence was cut short by the sound of rotating blades . Above the buildings , a large robotic figure appeared, Green searchlights jutting from its shoulders.

Noir cursed under his breath as he put his jacket back on " Shit.. Doom Sentinel. We've gotta go, right now !" he said. Noir took off running down the street, and Alpha followed behind giant robot spotted them almost immediately and gave chase. Within seconds the green light cast over them, and the sentinel was getting closer. Noir looked at Alpha and yelled, " Find Winston!" Before shoving Alpha into a bush. The sentinel swooped in and grabbed Noir before rising into the sky. Alpha jumped from the bush and looked around. That guy was his ticket home. Besides, he never left someone just had to find a way to get up there.

Meanwhile , Noir watched the ground get farther and farther away. He had a good run, and he saved someone. He wasn't scared of what might happen next. But suddenly, a large boom filled the air. He looked down and saw a large explosion, which shot the red haired stranger into the sky. Alpha yelled, "Hey tin can !" before colliding with the sentinel, and making it crash onto the roof of a building.

Noir stood and brushed himself off before saying " Thanks.. How did you do that ? Even if you are somehow me, I can't fly. " Alpha shrugged and pointed down to the street below before replying, " I didn't fly. I used a strongly concentrated blast of fire to slingshot myself into the robot." Noir looked at the street then smirked, " So basically you blew your own ass up?" He laughed and Alpha sighed " If you wanna say that sure.


	3. Chapter 3

" So how do we get to this Winston guy?" Alpha asked as he hopped off the roof onto the street, Noir not too far behind . Noir dusted the debris off of his jacket and pointed . " He lives in the basement of the former Stark tower. I mean its all thats left of his home." He said before he began walking. Alpha caught up quickly and stuttered, " Hold on, he's the son of Tony Stark? Iron Man? Where is he in this mess? Thor and Hulk ? What about.. What about Dad?" He said. He realized he shouldn't have asked because Noir's attitude went from cocky to saddened. He sighed and shook his head before replying. " You really aren't from here are you… Well let's just say, that around here? There are no heroes. Not anymore…"

After that they walked in silence until they reached the tower . Or at least what was left of it. Noir led them around the debris to a piece of granite that looked out of place. Noir kneeled and said " help me a little would ya?" Alpha nodded and kneeled, and they both moved the piece with ease. After the piece was moved, A door slid open, and revealed a pristine staircase leading to a lower level. Noir waved down and said " Ladies first ." . Alpha slapped his shoulder and said " Bitches next" with a smirk. They both made their way down , and Noir knocked on a door. A high pitched voice said , " What's the password?" Noir groaned, and the conversation continued as such:

Noir : What password?

Voice: The password for entrance, Duh!

Noir: you never gave me a password , Winston.

Winston : But there is one! I made it up while you were checking out the anomaly!

Noir: If you made it while i was gone, then how am i supposed to know?

Winston: … true

The door opened to reveal a short boy, with messy jet black hair, pale skin, and green eyes. His eyes scanned over the two with confusion before he said " Anomaly?" Noir nodded in agreement and Winston's face lit up in joy " Oh. My. GOOOOOOOOOOD! I knew it wasn't just a theory! I knew I was right!" He ran to the both of them, stood on a chair, and ruffled his hands through their hair. He held out his palms and two glass vials containing the separate hair samples appeared. Alpha tilted his head and asked " uuuh, wanna explain , shortstack?"

Winston stopped and turned , and he seemed to ripple, like thousands of tiny cubes shifting positions, until he grew to the height and size of a Hulk, before saying, " Who's short now?" before shifting back to his normal short size. Alpha stood there, very surprised . " you wanna explain that too?" Winston shrugged and said , " First , my entire body is made of conscious , miniscule cubes of adamantium, which is why i can morph like that. Now for you two . " He entered the hairs into a machine. He continued to explain as the samples were analyzed. " Now, for those of you that don't know , The Multiverse theory is an idea, that our world is one of many, with infinite timelines, infinite possibilities, and Infinite variables. Such as one where, I don't know, a certain mutant gained red hair and fire, instead of lightning?" He raised his eyebrows at the two very similar individuals as they looked at the screen of the computer. Winston nodded and smiled " Just as i thought. Jason, this isn't a clone of you, it is actually a different version of you, who lived a different life due to different variables and choices." Alpha shook his head, and sat down in a nearby chair. " This is too much .. I'm exhausted" He said. Winston nodded and clapped, and three beds sprang out of the adjacent walls. " Of course, get some rest, and we will discuss this batshit crazy event in the morning. "

All three slept, but not easily. Alpha was having a strange dream. He awoke on a black couch in what appeared to be a living room. On the opposite end, sat a boy on his laptop. He had short, dark blonde hair, tan skin and brown eyes. He wore a blue and white jacket , with a symbol of a shield on the left side of the chest. A red white and blue shield . The boy looked up from the laptop, his eyes sparkled and his jaw dropped . " Alpha..? What.. What are you doing here? Wait don't answer that, i don't wanna know" he stood and chuckled to himself " I knew i wasn't crazy!" Alpha was weirded out obviously. He said , " look that's the second time I've heard that today and …" His voice trailed off as he looked to the screen. Because there, written in precise detail, was the events that had unfolded. He looked up to this young boy " You..? you caused this?" The boy shrugged and replied" Yes. and No. well i started it, long before this moment, but what happened after was all on you. And the people around you. Winston , and someone else you will meet later will explain. Good luck . " the boy did a two finger salute and Alpha's vision faded to black.


End file.
